Enlightened Damnation
by Aison Armigen
Summary: After 30 years of sleep Sephiroth has awakened and is ready to rejoin the world. But the question is, what should he do with his life, and who should he spend it with? in progress is taking a backseat to my other story at the current moment
1. I: Awakening Pt 1

Awakening Pt.1

Sephiroth paced the room, impatient, indecisive. Even after thirty years his so-called father's phrase rang through his mind…

"REDEMPTION!"

It affected him in some way, a way he didn't want to really address. He put a hand to his chin and thought. His sentence would be up soon. How would he live when he got out?

His "father" had placed this curse on him, and his rival Cloud had carried it out. Sephiroth never thought that it could happen, that he could be defeated… Arrogance, his downfall. He would not let that happen again.

What had happened while he slept? The universe was changing. His father had left their home world and went off, to watch a female child. The universe had been changing since she was born. So had he. At first he was broken down, disbelieving what had happened… later he raged at them all, and his prison, and swore revenge… then, getting bored with many years left he started to watch. He watched his father, Cloud, all of them. He watched people he didn't even know, and lived with them in their minds for awhile. And through all this he was changing.

All he had been before was arrogant and cold. As a child he was lonely but he had soon learned that there was nothing that could be done about it so he resolved to be strong, and get the people back for ruining his life. But as the years passed in his icy prison something was happening. He was lonely again. He longed for contact with someone, anyone. And, most shocking, he wasn't angry, he wasn't vengeful. A strange sort of peace had descended upon him, for the time being.

"REDEMPTION!" Why did that phrase haunt him? He did not want redemption and he was far past it anyway. Besides all he had did, he had came to realize that he was mad at the time… he did not do it sanely so being redeemed was out of the question. What did he want?

Sephiroth stopped paced, and his jaw dropped. He wanted something? What? There in his own core there was a yearning… a sweet yearning that needed to be filled before he could ever be satisfied. He glanced at the icy door. Nothing had changed. His body should be waking up soon but there was no change. What did he have to do before he left? Hadn't he spent enough time in here? He shot to the door and slammed his fist into it. Nothing. He had learned that within the first year.

He straightened and breathed. He needed to remain calm. He laughed. Before he was never truly calm… something had always raced through his bloodstream, making him anxious and edgy all the time. Stupid Jenova. Bitch. And he had thought Cloud was a pawn… he laughed bitterly. He couldn't do anything about it now. His father had finished her off. For doing that act for him, Sephiroth had forgiven his father for damning him to a sort of hell. He can't say that he didn't deserve it, but he didn't know anything else but killing… how could they blame him truly, when he never had a chance?

Wait. Sephiroth's head shot up. He had forgiven his father. His true father that is. Had he ever done that in his entire life? How strange….

"REDEPMTION!"

"Stop haunting me!" He yelled at the ceiling. He knew now what was the yearning inside of him, but he was not ready yet to admit it. It was ridiculous, it was unheard of… he was lying.

The door wavered in front of him. He rushed to it but it still held firm. _What have you learned?_ What! Was he crazy again? Who said that? _What have you learned?_ He stared at his reflection, and decided to answer.

"I learned I can have a life if I take it. I have desires, and wantings, and things that my soul longs for. And I learned that I have a soul."

_What does your soul long for?_

"Companionship I suppose…"

_What does it long for this second? What do you want?_

Surprised, Sephiroth straightened. No one had ever asked him what he wanted. It was all what was best for him, and even then the base essentials for living. Of all the things in the worlds, what did he want, right now?

He thought about his father's words and the female that he watched. He thought about his rival's pain and agony in his soul. He for once, thought about what would truly make him happy.

"I think… I just want to be forgiven."

The door vanished. Sephiroth was free.


	2. II: Awakening Pt 2

Awakening Pt. 2

Sephiroth's eyes opened. He was lying in a crater in the earth, covered with rubble. He leaned on one arm and rubbed at his eyes. His head ached. Pain. He hadn't felt that in a long time. He was almost pleased. He sat up and moaned. He ached all over. He needed to eat and rest and heal himself. Human needs. He smiled. He was definitely back. Things he hadn't experienced in thirty-five years was thrilling him. He was alive. He wasn't being controlled by an evil bitch or a government facility. He was free.

And what to do with that freedom, he wondered. He pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them. Laying his cheek on his arm, he contemplated. He had always killed. If he wanted to be an assassin or a mercenary he had more than enough skills to handle those jobs. But the thought of killing, he found, had become meaningless in his eyes. He wanted something more.

He couldn't live as a normal human. He wasn't and he knew he could never fit in. He didn't want that either. He wanted to make a difference, for good or for bad. He wanted to be known, and respected. But yet, he also wanted someone to share it with… Confused he shook his head and stood up.

First things first. Powers. He summoned the masamune. Easy. But that was a gift… he didn't think he'd have problems summoning it. The more advanced techniques and powers he would wait until later to try. But one was needed to be able to get around easy. He concentrated and was surprised when he automatically didn't rise into the air. He grinned. He had his body back now. Things were more of an effort. He loved it. Dissipating his sword, he closed his eyes and called his power to him. He opened his eyes and was a few feet off the ground. Good. He wouldn't be able to travel fast but he could make it to the nearest town for food, a shower, and a bed.

He started off, looking at the land in amazement. It was still covered in desert and forests but more towns and advancements had dappled the landscape. He didn't know where to start. He noticed a small village. Best to stick to small places at first, he thought. He needed to get some information.

Landing a ways off, he walked towards it, his long cape swishing around his feet. He saw a man outside, tall, dark skinned and with a large shock of orange hair. Might be a good place to start.

"Hello stranger!" the man called out. "How you doin' today?"

Sephiroth placed himself in check for a moment. Act normal.

"Hello. I'm quite hungry and in need of rest. I've come a long way and I'm not from around here. Know anywhere I could stay or get some food?"

"Food? Yeah! My wife Lulu makes reeeaal good food, and if you need a place to stay you could stay with us for the night. She probably wouldn't mind, if its just one night…." The man looked somewhat frightened. Sephiroth smirked.

"That's kind of you to offer that. I'd appreciate that." The man started walking towards the village and Sephiroth followed.

"The name's Wakka. What's yours?"

"Seph-" He caught himself. Can't use that name. Hmm…. Heh… how about… "Sephicent."

The man named Wakka looked at him. "Strange name."

"You're one to talk."

Wakka laughed. "Well I guess you're right about that mon."

Sephiroth found himself enjoying the man's presence without the added stress of wanting to kill him. The bloodlust was there… reminding him not to get close, but he could do this for awhile. He enjoyed it.

"Do you house all the strangers that come here?" Sephiroth asked.

"Uh, no," Wakka looked sheepish. "You look so interesting and important… I thought maybe you have some stories to tell… ya?..."

Sephiroth laughed. All the stories he had were of horror. "Maybe… I'll think about it."

They had approached the first house. Children were running throughout the village and a couple of adults were standing around talking. They stopped talking when they saw him.

"Hey guys!" Wakka waved his arms at the people. "This is Sephicent. Pretty cool guy, ya. He gonna stay with me and Lulu for da night."

"Oh he is, is he?" Turning around Sephiroth saw a beautiful woman with sharp features and long black hair. He assumed it was Wakka's wife.

Wakka flinched and grinned. "Lulu! Love! Uh…hi… How you doing?..." Sephiroth was right.

She walked right up to Sephiroth with a walk that said she was in charge and had earned her position rightfully.

"So your name is Sephicent?..." Her eyes burned into his and he was startled at the intensity.

"Yes…."

She turned away. "Fine. Come in." He was speechless. He knew she had seen through his lie. What was this woman?

Wakka came behind him and clapped his shoulder. Sephiroth was too amazed at the woman to recognize his first human contact.

"She's something, isn't she?" Pride was in Wakka's voice. Then he laughed. "Don't know why she's with me. Guess she loves me ya?"

Sephiroth blinked and regained his composure. This woman needed to be figured out.

"Yeah she's something else…." He stared into the dark doorway with intensity. "You know, perhaps I do have some stories to tell after all…."

Sephiroth walked into the ten after Lulu, leaving Wakka outside. Wakka looked at the sky. "Ah mon… strange things. Haven't had much goin' on 'round here lately. Wonder where Yuna is now ya…."


End file.
